<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Extra Companion by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812978">An Extra Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13'>FamousFox13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon'>kingkjdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon Invite Zushi to join them on their Trip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Zushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Extra Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You want to what?” The surprise voice of Killua said as he and Gon were looking right at their newest friend Zushi who was standing before them with a determined look on his face. With the events of the Heaven’s Arena having come to an end with Hisoka managing to get the win by the judge calling the match in favor of the clown like man-and to not see Gon get killed-the matches had finally come to a close, as such after everything that had gone on and everything that had taken place while they had been there. From dealing with the whole incident with the 200th floor to the mess that came after with their fights in the arena, as well as dealing with the mess that came after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after all that, and with Gon losing to Hisoka, Killua and Gon had decided to say goodbye to Wing and Zushi and head to Whale Island. Or at least, that had been the plan before Zushi had walked up to them and had told them right to their faces. “I want to go with you!” That had thrown them for a complete loop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zushi, but what about your training?” Gon asked, looking at him. “I mean, you were set on becoming stronger under Wing-sempai and then fighting when we meet again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this.” Zushi nodded. “But...but after what happened, I see that if I want to grow and evolve. To become stronger, to become faster.” His hand clenched into a fist. “So, its why I wish to join you going on an adventure with the two of you will give me the chance I need to grow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them shared a look with one another before looking right at Wing. “I have tried to talk him out of it, but Zushi is completely dead set on going with the two of you and I honestly think it would be a good idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? No offense Zushi, but we get into some pretty crazy stuff.” Killua said, recalling how Gon had come to his family home to get him and the mess that had occurred with that. “Are you really sure you want to do this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zushi nodded. “Yes.” He said turning to look right into Killua’s eyes, and the white haired boy was surprised to see the raw determination that was burning in those eyes as well as the fact that he refused to back down under the white haired child assassins look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he crossed his hands behind his head and simply nodded. “Alright, I guess you can come with us.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It would be easier than trying to deal with Gon all on my own he can get pretty crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What! Hey! Killua that’s not true!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that, and yet you get into more trouble on your own than with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scene Break</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, they hadn’t left right away. Seeing as how it was late and their way to get to Whale Island wouldn’t be available till morning as such they needed to wait so thankfully Wing was able to get them a room in the hotel where the fights had taken place letting them spend the night so they could start fresh in the morning. Of course, they had shared the room-mostly since they were just kids and no one saw an issue with it, that and Zushi told them he was a bit of a heavy sleeper-as such the moment they were in their room they had hit the sack and went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least Zushi had gone to sleep, but he had woken up in the middle of the night. Mostly because, his excitement was making it hard for him to stay asleep, he was just so excited and it was showing as he was unable to sleep. As such he had woken up, and was just drifting between being awake and being asleep and just as he was going to try and sleep, he was stopped when he heard the sound of a gasp and a moan. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gon?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, as then came another sound that had caught his attention slowly helping him waking up and as he did he turned over in his bed to see what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he saw shocked him, as there on the bed next to him was Gon and Killua both naked as the day they were born, and currently Gon was lying back on the bed, his hands on Killua’s hips as the white haired boy was bouncing up and down on Gon’s cock. Zushi couldn’t believe his eyes, heck he couldn’t even look away as he was seeing Gon pushing Killua back down on his dick followed with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out and pulled Killua off until only the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of the boys quivering hole. Killua’s head was thrown back as he was crying out in rapture letting out a series of moans, gasp, grunts and mewls, all sorts of sounds he never thought Killua could make. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua had tried to stay quiet, he really did. But he couldn’t help himself with how Gon was fucking him, each shift inside him sent bolts of pleasure through him. He could feel Gon's dick twitching and flexing, swelling larger with each heartbeat and stretching him just a little more. But when Gon picked up the pace, little gasps and moans managed to slip out, the unceasing fuck crumbling what resolve he had left. By the time Gon was brutalizing his ass, Killua's head was thrown back, and he was barely away from what was going on, however he was aware of the feeling of eyes on him and that caused him to turn to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his and Zushi’s eyes locked on to one another. “N-No need to be shy Zushi.” He smirked, shuddering from bouncing on Gon’s dick. “I knew you were watching.” He chuckled and made a come over gesture. “I can see you’re curious so come on~” Not sure what was compelling him, Zushi found himself slowly sliding out of his bed and moving closer towards Killua and Gon slowly crawling into their bed and moved so he was between Gon’s spread legs simply watching as Gon’s dick vanished in and out of Killua’s hole. “Closer, come on~ and don't be shy.” Smirked Killua. “Gon gets really into it, but I’m sure he’ll enjoy having you play with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zushi wasn’t sure what came over him, but he did as Killua told him to do. Leaning down, and laying flat on his stomach, Zushi moved in closer and as he did his nose twitched as he picked up a light musk coming from both boys mostly from Gon’s balls making him shudder. Leaning in closer, Zushi did what his instincts were telling him to do and started licking, he started licking Gon’s balls, slowly working his tongue to lick and lap at what he could only believe was the musky sweat off Gon’s balls, he did as instructed. Licking small, almost shy strokes over the boys balls, then slowly moving to lick along the shaft or what he could lick at when Killua wasn’t busy taking it into his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon groaned as Zushi slowly licked his cock as Killua bounced on it the conflicting sensations of a tight hole wrapped around the upper part of his cock while a warm mouth and tongue played with the lower part and his heavy nuts had him grinding his hips into Killua’s ass and Zushi’s mouth with moans of appreciation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing down as he bounced harder on Gon, Killua locked eyes with Zushi’s brown eyes and with a small huff bent to the side causing a bit more of Gon’s cock to slide out of him as he got their dirty underwear before righting himself with a low moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using both hands Killua forced the two pairs of dirty sweaty briefs over Zushi’s head covering his nose and eyes with the sweat stained material as he forced the other male to go deeper letting out a moan when his tongue pushed into his already stretched hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zushi groaned his nose filled with the combined musk of Killua and Gon as well as being blinded left his senses heightened as he heard each little gasp and groan his own 4 inch long and thick cock pulsed in need the head leaking pre as he continued licking and sucking on the place where the other two males were joined in Coital bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grunt Gon shot his thick load deep in Killua, painting the white haired boy’s insides white and causing some to leak out which was quickly scooped up by Zushi’s wandering tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling back panting Gon smiled as Killua stood slowly cum trickling out of his ass as he pushed Zushi down on his back and sat on the brown haired boy’s face bending him in half so his ass was up in the air before Killua’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out Killua slowly started prodding the virgin hole as he leaned forward a little more cum leaking out of his well fucked hole, and spitting on Zushi’s hole before slowly working a finger in and searching for the brunette’s prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon sat back his cock half hard as he watched Killua play with Zushi and prepare his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zushi groaned, his tongue flicking out and licking up the cum leaking out of Killua as he could smell nothing but the two boy’s combined musk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua rocked on Zushi’s tongue as he continued to slowly open the boy up his own slim 8 inch cock leaking onto Zushi’s abs as he ground down on the boy’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon come here,” Killua called as he finally stood from Zushi after having stretched his hole with four fingers, and quickly rearranged the blindfolded boy so that he was laying with his back arched his legs next to his head and his ass on full display, guiding Gon into position Killua slowly pushed the dark haired boy’s own 6 inch long 3 inch thick cock into the stretched hole helping him slide all the way in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Gon’s cock entered his once virgin hole Zushi let out a lewd moan unaware of Killua shifting so he was standing with his ass to Gon’s and his cock aimed at the already stuffed hole before feeding it in giving the brunette his first taste of being double penetrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments for Gon and Killua to figure out a comfortable rhythm as they both started to slowly fuck the moaning boy below them, their cocks rubbing together in his tight hole as all three of them worked higher and higher towards their orgasms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a long groan Zushi shot his load first coating his own face in cum as his hole clamped down on Gon and Killua’s cocks milking the two of their loads as they both orgasmed deep in him filling him up with cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Scene Break</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Packing up the three boys all laughed as they had just finished taking a quick rinse to remove the remnants of last night’s fun and now where ready to head off on their next adventure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>